Surrender
by ever6
Summary: [Updated Chapter 8] After The Escape, Summer gets a little help from her friends. SethSummer RyanMarissa
1. Default Chapter

~Surrender~  
  
They both stood against a wall, listening to the pounding beat of the music, watching the usual people do their usual drunken stupidness. Seth looked at his watch. If she didn't show up soon, they were leaving. Neither of them felt like being here. Maybe she hadn't either.  
  
"About time you got here, Cohen."  
  
Seth didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind him. He smiled at Ryan. "I take it you've been waiting anxiously for my arrival, Summer?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Seth turned around to look at her. "Aw, you missed me, that's sweet."  
  
"Shut up, jerk, I just - oh forget it." She turned and started walking away.  
  
Seth took two long strides and grabbed her arm. "Summer, hey. Is something wrong?"  
  
She pulled her arm away and kept walking. "Leave me alone, Seth. I'm just - not in the mood for this tonight."  
  
Seth got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let's go outside." She just looked at him, instead of complaining, so he knew that was ok with her. He was beginning to catch on to Summer-ese. Slowly.  
  
"Get Chino, would you?" She asked, looking at the ground.  
  
"Of course." Seth waved across the room at Ryan, motioning him to follow them. There was no point in yelling over the music. Ryan nodded and held up one finger, heading over to the keg for a beer.  
  
Seth opened the door for her and followed her out toward the beach, the music fading behind them. "What's going on? Talk to me, Summer. It's not like you to not want to argue with me."  
  
Summer looked up at him. She hated that she HAD been waiting for him. Marissa was away in rehab, and Holly was a backstabbing slut. She had other friends, but not close ones and ever since Tijuana, the only people she really wanted to talk to were Seth and Ryan. The three of them had bonded during that horrible trip to Mexico and while the two of them lived together and had each other to talk to, she had no one. Her parents hadn't even cared enough to call since it happened. She had dialed Seth's number several times a day, but never pushed the call button. "I just - I just needed-" The look of surprise on his face made her stop and turn away. Great. Now she was gonna cry in front of him. What was wrong with her?  
  
Seth didn't think he would ever hear something like "I needed" in regards to uh, anything coming out of Summer's mouth. She was completely self- sufficient and more inclined to tell you what YOU needed in any given situation. But right now she looked, well, as helpless as she had in Mexico. He put his arm across her shoulder and gently pulled her to him. "What? What do you need?"  
  
Ryan walked up behind them, and cleared his throat, not wanting to intrude. "Hey, um, I can go back inside - "  
  
"No." Summer looked over at him and then up at Seth. "Can we go down to the beach?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." They followed her down onto the sand, and sat on each side of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest.  
  
Staring out at the water, she forced herself to talk. She had to talk to somebody or she would explode, and they were only ones that understood. "I keep having nightmares. We find her in that alley, and she - she's dead. And it's all my fault." Tears made their way slowly down her cheeks.  
  
Ryan and Seth quickly looked at each other, alarmed. "Summer, it wasn't your fault." Seth put a hand on her shoulder as a terrible thought hit him. "Are your parents home?"  
  
"No, they left a few hours before I got home from Mexico," she admitted.  
  
"You've been by yourself for a week? Since this happened? You should have called us! Why didn't you say something?" Seth felt bad now about not calling her, but she'd made it perfectly clear when he'd dropped her off that she was fine, with a "Don't call us, we'll call you" tone of voice. He had left, frustrated and hurt. But to be alone for a week after something like this? God, he'd thought her parents were home.  
  
Ryan handed his beer over to Seth. "I know why," he said softly. "She was too proud to ask for help. Didn't know how."  
  
"Yeah, well apparently the two of you are kindred spirits. Stupid kindred spirits." Seth took a drink and handed the cup back to Ryan. He put his arm around her and pulled her over to him. "Summer, you know that Marissa's fine, right?" She nodded against his chest. "She's getting the help she needs and then she's coming home. Everything will be fine."  
  
Summer finally gave up the fight. Dammit, it felt good to be in Seth's arms, letting him take care of her. Ryan was right, she was too proud and Seth was right, it was stupid. God knows Seth had been the only reason she made it through that night in Mexico. He had been her rock. Ryan, too. He had watched over her, and worried about her while they waited for news even though he was as devastated as she was. She could trust them with her worst fears.  
  
" But what if she hates me? It's all my fault. If I had just grabbed my purse and taken it into the bathroom with me to call you, this wouldn't have happened. I just keep going over it again and again in my mind. I should have known. I should have stopped her."  
  
Ryan moved closer and put a hand on her back. "That's not true, Summer. You've just had too much time to think about it, with nobody to talk to. We all knew she was upset, but none of us knew she'd do something that drastic. How could we? It was totally Marissa's decision to take the pills. If she hadn't gotten them from your purse, she would have gone to a club and gotten some, maybe even something worse and she'd be dead now. And she would never hate you. You're a really good friend to her; everyone can see that. You have to stop blaming yourself, you did all you could for her." he finished softly. She had turned to look at him while he spoke, and it seemed like he'd gotten through to her.  
  
Seth squeezed her arm. "You hear that? When Ryan strings lots of sentences together all at once like that, as opposed to his normal two words per hour, you know he must be speaking the truth." He cocked his head off to the side, looking down at her face pressed against his chest. " I think she's smiling, Ryan."  
  
"Well, I'm not. Two words per hour, huh?"  
  
Summer laughed at that, and Ryan smiled. "Mission accomplished. All it takes is a little teamwork." Seth raised a fist up to him and they touched knuckles.  
  
The three of them sat there for a while, comfortably silent, watching the waves roll in.  
  
"You guys want to go back to the party? I really don't feel like drinking, though. It just feels weird." Summer disengaged herself from Seth and stood up, brushing sand off her pants.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really into it either. You, Ryan?" They started walking back to the house.  
  
"Nah, remember we really only came cause you wanted- "  
  
"Shut it, Ry!" Seth warned.  
  
"-uh, we wanted to get away from your parents?" Ryan finished lamely.  
  
Summer smiled. "It's ok, Seth. I only came because I hoped you guys would be here. You want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Seth turned to look at her. "So - You DID miss me!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're delusional, Cohen."  
  
"Hear that Ryan? She admitted she finds me attractive."  
  
Ryan smiled and shook his head. "She also called you delusional, Seth."  
  
"She didn't mean that part. It was just a cover so she could call me cute yet still appear unfazed by my charm and wit."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "I repeat. De-luuuuu-tion-al, Cohen. C'mon say it with me."  
  
"You know you want me, Summer. Why don't you just embrace the moment? Let the truth set you free? Give in to the passion?"  
  
"How 'bout if I give in to the rage blackout I feel coming on, Seth?"  
  
Seth looked at her nervously. "Ryan? Backup?"  
  
"No way, man. You're on your own with that business."  
  
"Traitor."  
  
Ryan stopped and turned to him, smiling. "Hey, you play with fire, you should expect to get burned."  
  
Seth stopped and looked at Summer. "She really is a lot like fire, isn't she? That fiery disposition that never disappoints. And you're mesmerized, drawn to the incredible beauty, wanting to be near her; yet if you get too close and dare to touch, she burns you."  
  
Summer stopped and stared at Seth, mouth open. She knew she should be laughing, calling that the cheesiest thing she ever heard, but it wasn't. It was beautiful and he had meant every word. No one had ever said anything like that about her before. She caught herself and snapped her mouth closed. She tried to speak with her usual venom, but couldn't quite muster it. "Standing right here! You guys want to stop, uh, talking like I'm not, uh, here?" She trailed off because Seth continued to look at her with all that - warmth - in his brown eyes, and she felt herself blushing. She looked at the ground quickly, then brushed past them both on her way to the house, hoping he wouldn't see how much his words had affected her.  
  
Seth watched her go for a second, then turned to his friend. "What do you think, Ryan?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah. You definitely got to her. She was about to melt into a puddle."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Seth was amazed at himself.  
  
"Very smooth, man." Ryan grinned at him. "C'mon, stud, let's go find your girlfriend."  
  
"Do you really think -?"  
  
Ryan interrupted him. "I do, Seth. She's gonna give in before the night's over. Trust me." 


	2. Surrender Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ryan opened the door and walked in to the house. He put a hand out behind him to warn Seth as he came in, and then stepped to the side of the doorway. Seth closed the door quietly behind him, and stood next to Ryan. Luke and three of his buddies were surrounding the keg, already drunk and laughing. The last time they'd seen Luke was at the club in Tijuana, trying to stay upright in the bar fight that ensued after Ryan hit him. Seth tried not to smile as he noticed the bruise that hadn't quite faded around his eye. Just then Summer entered the room from the hallway, stopping short when she saw Luke. Seth was placing his bets that she would fly across the room "Crouching Summer, Unexpected Ass-kicking" style and try to take him down, but she surprised him by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, visibly getting control of herself. She opened her eyes, and ignoring Luke, began walking across the room.  
  
"Summer, hey!" Luke saw her and started after her.  
  
Seth sighed. Maybe Luke had suffered a concussion during the fight and still wasn't thinking clearly. He couldn't possibly be that stupid.  
  
He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey how's Mar-?"  
  
Seth's eyes widened. He turned to Ryan and he was shaking his head. Luke WAS that stupid.  
  
Summer whirled around, her eyes flashing fire. She pulled her arm from Luke's grasp, and then shoved him as hard as she could. Surprised and off balance, he staggered several steps backward bumping the sound system and silencing the CD, barely managing not to fall into it by bracing himself against the wall.  
  
Ryan and Seth looked at each other, wincing.  
  
Summer followed him as he went, and when he caught himself, she shoved him again, backing him up against the wall next to the sound system. She drew up to her full height and got on her tiptoes, invading his space, her voice low and dangerous. "First of all, asshole, you are NOT to even SAY HER NAME. Second of all, you are not to touch me ever again."  
  
The shock wore off and Luke finally noticed the party had stopped and everyone was watching. His eyes went hard and he clenched one hand into a fist. "Look you little - "  
  
"I'd stop right there if I were you." Ryan and Seth walked over to them, standing behind Summer, who hadn't backed down at all. Ryan stared down Luke with icy eyes. "You have a real problem respecting women. Don't give me another good reason to hit you."  
  
Luke glanced over at his buddies, who were conveniently looking away from him. It was one thing to help him mess with a kid from Chino. You just don't threaten a girl.  
  
Seth put a hand on her shoulder. "Summer, did you have something else you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yes I did, Seth, thank you." She turned her attention back to Luke, pointing a finger directly in his face. "Don't call her house. Don't call her cell phone. Do not be in her line of vision. If you see her anywhere near you, I don't care where it is, the mall, school, the beach, you are to turn around and walk away. Do not mess with her AT ALL or so help me God I will make sure you regret it. Do you understand me?"  
  
Luke tried to smile, nervously looking around. "I just-"  
  
Seth interrupted him. "It would be polite to answer the lady's question."  
  
Luke glared at Seth, then looked at Summer. "I get it. Would you just tell her I'm sorry?"  
  
Summer glared at him. "Don't. Even. Say. "Her"," she spit at him. She turned around, dismissing him. "You guys ready to go? My light work is done." She walked in between Seth and Ryan and took each by the arm, and they went out the front door.  
  
They reached the Range Rover in silence, and Seth unlocked and opened the passenger door for her, then went to the driver's side. Ryan opened the rear door, and Summer turned to him. "We can all sit up here Ryan, there's plenty of room." Seth began nodding his head vigorously at him, so Ryan rolled his eyes, shut the door and went to the front, getting in as Summer slid over next to Seth.  
  
Ryan looked at her warily. "Daa-a-amn, girl. I think I'd feel more comfortable in the back, because I'm really pretty much terrified of you right now."  
  
Seth started laughing. "You were magnificent, woman! Did you see his face when you shoved him? And oh my god - your "light work?" They both lost it, laughing uncontrollably then, Ryan leaning against the door for support, Seth slumped forward on the steering wheel.  
  
"God, I hope I never make you that mad. And Ryan, we need to make a pact right now. Every day we'll remind each other not to piss Summer off."  
  
"Deal." Ryan reached across Summer and they touched fists. He shifted his eyes to her and shook his head. "Damn."  
  
Summer looked down, embarrassed now. "You guys, c'mon, I really need to learn how to control that kind of stuff."  
  
"Oh please! I saw you pull yourself together when you first saw him. It wasn't like you started it, he went after you and face it, he totally deserved that and more."  
  
She smiled a little, looking up at Seth. "You saw that? I was trying so hard to stay calm, but when he grabbed me, I just - snapped."  
  
Seth laughed. "Of course I saw it. I'd have lost money too, 'cause I was betting you'd go off on him the second you saw him."  
  
She hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! You couldn't have controlled that?" Seth asked her, still laughing.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "I didn't WANT to control that." She settled back in the seat. "Hey, you guys were pretty good backup, you know. Thanks." Ryan smiled at her.  
  
"Anytime." Seth started the truck. "Ok. Where do we want to eat?"  
  
"Why don't we just go back to the house, Seth? There's plenty of stuff there." Ryan had a feeling Summer might like the family atmosphere at the Cohen's. She'd been completely alone for a week, and it sounded to him like her family really didn't spend too much time worrying about her anyway. He remembered how strangely good it was to have adults that cared around when he'd moved in.  
  
"You want to come over to Casa Cohen, Summer? The parents are vaguely cool. Well, you've met my Dad already anyway." Seth looked across her and silently thanked Ryan. He knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Sure - if you think- if they won't mind."  
  
"Oh, trust me, they'll be thrilled." He put the truck in gear and headed home.  
  
Summer looked over at Ryan thoughtfully. "You know, I've never heard you laugh like that before."  
  
"Yeah, well, the other day Seth said he wished I'd act more like when I first got here. All brooding and mysterious I think is how he put it." Ryan looked over at him." Does my laughing bother you?"  
  
"First off, I was joking and second - No, laugh away, my monosyllabic friend. I just wish you'd stop talking so damn much."  
  
"Very funny, Seth."  
  
Seth giggled at himself. "That joke just never gets old, does it?" 


	3. Surrender Chapter 3

~Surrender Chapter 3~  
  
"So. Another party; another fight. Newport's social gatherings are becoming a bit blasé, don't you think, Ryan?"  
  
"I was glad to be watching the fight for once. And I've always thought they were 'blasé', Seth." Ryan gave Summer a little smile. "This one was pretty cool, though." His smile got a little bigger. "I just keep seeing that look on Luke's face."  
  
"The idiot had sheer terror in his eyes. If you hadn't had him backed up against the wall, he would have run like a 6-year-old girl! Oh, and nice use of the new word, Ryan." Seth turned to Summer. "His last one was "ascot". They were sitting at the kitchen island, while Ryan made dinner. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryan turned from the stove, shot Seth the Look, and moved on. "He was frightened of that fingernail she was pointing at him. It's scarier than any switchblade I've seen."  
  
" Ha! Funny! Don't think I won't hit you, Ryan." Summer mock-glared at him.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance. "Before tonight that would have been funny. Now, I'm a little scared."  
  
"Fight? Switchblade! Why are you scared? What's going on, guys? You didn't get into another fight, did you?" Sandy and Kirsten had come home, entering the kitchen with tense expressions after hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
Ryan and Seth looked at each other and smiled, while Summer turned red. "Ah - no fighting. Ryan and I simply refereed this time." Seth pointed to his eye area, then gestured toward Ryan. "See? We're non-bloody and black eye free." Ryan gave them a little salute. Seth turned back to Summer. "Guys, you both know Summer, right? Dad, you met her before, well, the trip, and Mom, I'm sure you've seen her at the last three zillion events."  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you again." Kirsten smiled at her warmly.  
  
" Thanks, you too, Mrs. Cohen."  
  
"Hey Summer." Sandy looked at his watch. "Ok, guys, it's very early on a Friday night and you're at home. You mind telling us what's going on? And what do you mean, you refereed?"  
  
Seth and Ryan both looked at Summer and smirked. Summer looked at the floor.  
  
"Actually, we came home to call Don King. We're trying to set up a fight between Summer and Evander Holyfield, because quite frankly, we think she can take him." Seth gazed at her proudly.  
  
"Seth! Don't!" Summer glared at him, not wanting his parents to know.  
  
"Summer, you didn't do anything wrong. She took Luke down tonight," he explained to his parents, who were looking puzzled.  
  
"Summer, did he hurt you? Are you ok?" Kirsten was instantly concerned. She didn't know Luke that well, but wouldn't put anything past him at this point.  
  
"You should be asking how he is." Ryan commented dryly.  
  
"You guys, quit it!" Summer looked to the Cohens, embarrassed. "I - he - " She glanced at Ryan. "Do they know?" He shook his head. In all the concern and worry and discussion about Marissa's overdose and her recovery, they hadn't really talked about that particular event leading up to it. Ryan figured they thought it was just the divorce and the money scandal that drove her to it.  
  
"See, in Tijuana, right before Coop disappeared and - did that - we came across Luke gr- uh, cheating on her. With one of our so-called friends. So when I saw him tonight, and he had the nerve to - "She shook her head. "I kind of snapped."  
  
"Oh man. So she caught Luke messing around right after finding out her parents were divorcing? Poor kid." Sandy shook his head sadly.  
  
"How awful for Marissa! But what did you do? Luke could have hurt you, Summer!" Kirsten pulled up a stool next to her.  
  
Summer was a little overwhelmed. The Cohens' concern for Marissa, and for herself, two kids that weren't theirs, was not something she was used to. She felt her face getting warm. She looked to Seth, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I really tried to ignore him, but he grabbed my arm, and I - " She stopped, unsure how to explain. She didn't know how adults would react. They might not find it as hilarious as the boys did.  
  
"She suffers from rage blackouts," Seth whispered loudly to his parents.  
  
"Cohen! You are such a-!" She glared at him.  
  
"'Notable Radiohead fan' is probably what you were looking for." Seth finished for her. "On with your story, Summer. The parents won't ground you, I promise."  
  
Summer shot him a death glare that plainly said she would be telling him exactly what she'd meant to say later, in private. He just grinned at her.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten shared a quick glance, amused at their son and Summer's interaction, and a little shocked at his newfound confidence around her.  
  
"I just pushed him away and told him not to try to talk to Coop." Summer looked hard at Seth, daring him to say more. Seth looked up and away from her, acting innocent.  
  
Kirsten and Sandy looked over to Ryan. He was still busy at the stove with his back to them, but his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Well, there's obviously more, but maybe we don't need to know all the details." Kirsten put her hand on the girl's arm and smiled. "As long as you're all right. He could have really hurt you, Summer."  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Cohen. I'm fine." She looked at Seth, then Ryan. "These two made sure he didn't hurt me. "  
  
"I'll bet they did," Kirsten shook her head. "But with no fighting, so I'm happy. Good job, guys. Sandy and I were going to watch a movie, so we'll be on our way to the den. It's really good to see you, Summer."  
  
Sandy hung back as she left the room. "Hey Summer," he whispered. "I hope you hit him. Jerk deserves it, and he grabbed you first." Looking quickly to Ryan, he whispered, "It's different with girls. But you didn't hear me say that."  
  
Ryan nodded, amused. "Got it."  
  
Sandy looked to Seth as Summer was looking at Ryan. He gave Seth the thumbs up. Seth rolled his eyes and waved his dad out of the room.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Ryan glanced at Seth. "Could you get some plates? I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure thing, man."  
  
"Seth!" Summer turned on him with murder in her eyes. "I can't believe you! They didn't need to know what happened tonight!"  
  
Seth just shrugged, set the plates on the counter, and went to get silverware. "Why not? They're not your parents. They can't punish you, and again with the "you not doing anything wrong" factor. Speaking of the parental units, how did yours react to the Mexico nightmare? I totally thought Ryan and I would be grounded until college. Of course, yours KNEW you were going to Tijuana. But still. Marissa - " He paused, waiting. "Summer?"  
  
She looked away from him.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? You haven't talked to them? You didn't call them?"  
  
Summer studied the tile flooring as if her life depended on it. "I called and told them, ok? I left a message." For the second time tonight, she felt hot tears threatening to fall. "They're just really busy, I guess."  
  
Seth watched her struggle to retain her composure, feeling helpless and outraged. She'd been alone all week, reliving the night of Marissa's OD, blaming herself, and her freaking parents hadn't even called her back? He dropped the silverware and went to her, holding her as she sat on the stool, pulling her close to him. "They never called you back?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head and leaned in, holding onto him gratefully as her tears fell on his shirt. He held her head against his chest and stroked her hair, wanting to knock her father out as badly as he'd wanted to hit Luke earlier. "I wish you'd called me or Ryan, hell anybody, Summer. You shouldn't have been alone trying to deal with all this."  
  
"I did. Well, I dialed your number a bunch of times. I just didn't let it ring, "she admitted, her voice muffled against his chest.  
  
"Yeah. That pride thing." Any other time, hearing that she'd dialed his number would have made him giddy. Now it just made it sad.  
  
Ryan appeared in the doorway, followed by Sandy and Kirsten. "Ah, sorry." Ryan cleared his throat, seeing the position they were in, and raised his eyebrows at Seth. Seth nodded and motioned them in.  
  
Kirsten went to them. "Is it true that you've been alone all week? Where are your parents, Summer?"  
  
Summer looked up and pulled away a little from Seth, wiping her eyes. She glanced at Ryan.  
  
"Sorry, I - uh, thought they should know. Maybe they can help." Ryan was hoping she wouldn't be mad.  
  
She shook her head. "It's ok. I guess we both have to learn how to do this." Ryan nodded at her, relieved.  
  
"Oh. These two are kindred spirits of the stupid kind, too proud, and I repeat, stupid to ask for help," Seth quickly explained to his parents. "Kinda like a Jim Carey movie. That's the recap. We went over it earlier."  
  
"Ok. I get it." Sandy nodded, looking at Ryan. He turned back to Summer. "But really, why have you been by yourself all week?"  
  
"My father's always gone on business, and my step-mom usually goes with him."  
  
"But why didn't they come home? Marissa's your best - " He stopped as Seth shook his head at him.  
  
"She called them and left a message, but they've never called her back." Seth tightened his arm around her, barely controlling the anger in his voice. Summer looked around, uncomfortable. "They're busy," she added.  
  
There was a silence, while everyone made it a point not to say what they thought of that, and then Kirsten took a deep breath. "Well, you'll stay here, then, until they get home." She shook her head as Summer protested. "The couch in the den folds out into a bed. We have plenty of room. Your best friend overdosed, Summer, and you were there. That's a very big deal and you shouldn't be alone in that big house."  
  
"Thank you, but really, I'm used to it. My parents are hardly ever home. And I'm feeling better after talking to Seth and Ryan tonight. I'll be all right at home."  
  
"You were crying not 5 minutes ago. You can't be feeling that much better. Stay tonight and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow." Sandy smiled at her.  
  
"You might as well quit arguing, Summer. Mom never loses, " Seth advised her.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Stay the night. It's better, trust me."  
  
"Well, that makes it 4 to 1. It's settled then. I'll go make up the bed for you and find you some pajamas. We'll watch the movie in our bedroom tonight for a change." Kirsten looked to Sandy.  
  
"And I'll help her." Sandy winked at Summer as they left the room. "You've just been defeated by the "Family Majority Vote." 


	4. Surrender Chapter 4

~Surrender Chapter 4~  
  
"Feels weird, doesn't it?"  
  
Summer snorted. "That would be the understatement of the year." She looked around the Cohen's den in the dim light flickering from the TV. They had just finished watching a movie, the three of them on the bed Kirsten had made up. Seth was to her left, and Ryan was on her right, on his stomach with his head at their feet. If anyone had told her she'd be here a couple of weeks ago, she'd have called them mentally unstable. But just her presence here wasn't what Ryan was talking about. It was strange, but nice, to know that he understood how she was feeling.  
  
Seth was looking from Ryan to Summer. "What?"  
  
They both looked at him, not sure what to say.  
  
"Ok. Let me be insightful guy here. This is one of those things that you never talk about, right, Ryan? And I never know if I should ask because I don't want to seem like I'm prying, or insensitive. Or if it will make you think about things you'd rather not. So we just don't talk about it. One of those?"  
  
"I guess. I didn't know you thought that, though. I wouldn't think you were prying or insensitive, Seth."  
  
"I know, man. But there are so many things I stumble over every day regarding why living here is so different for you, and they're so obvious, but I've been blissfully ignorant of it until right then when it hits me."  
  
Ryan and Summer both looked confused.  
  
Seth went on. "Look, it's like this. When you suggested we come here tonight, I thought it was because you were thinking along the same lines I was. Summer needed to be around people in a home, doing normal stuff, not someplace impersonal like a restaurant. She's been alone. What I didn't get, until you told Mom and Dad about her situation, was that you both don't know what it's like to have parents like mine. And then I feel like a dumb-ass for not knowing that all along."  
  
"You're right. Your parents are what we were talking about, Seth. My parents being gone isn't something I thought or worried about before, because it just - is. My parents have never been home much. The housekeeper used to stay at night until this year. But now that I'm here, and after your parents were so concerned, and I'm going to sleep knowing there's going to be other people here all night, it's - weird. I don't know Ryan's story, but I get that he feels something like that, too."  
  
Ryan spoke softly, not looking at them. "My mom left. She doesn't want me. I - I don't think she ever did."  
  
Seth tried to say something, anything, wishing he hadn't started this conversation. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan, sensing it, held up a hand to stop him. "So Seth, your parents letting me live here - well I told you before it's the best thing that's ever happened. I can't tell you how strange it is to wake up in the morning and know you guys are here. And that you want me to be here. I still think sometimes I'll come into the house for breakfast and find it empty and all the furniture gone."  
  
Summer's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Ryan, that happened? Oh my God!"  
  
He didn't answer, so she looked to Seth. He gave her a tiny nod.  
  
"It's knowing that if I'm sick, your Mom will fuss over me. She worries about me working too much. Your dad is excited about me going to school and getting good grades. And he likes to play video games with us." Ryan turned on his side toward them and looked at Seth. "And you. You worry about making me remember things I'd rather not, and worry about upsetting me. It's so damned weird. In a really good way. But Seth, I don't expect you know that kind of stuff. I'm glad you don't get it, and I won't think you're stupid. Just ask." He smiled then. "I'm waiting for a joke about stringing sentences together now."  
  
"Dude, we're like, having a moment. I can't ruin that with comedy."  
  
Ryan sat up. "Riiight. Ok, guys, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Ryan, you're ok?" Seth looked at him, worried.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm glad we talked about it." He started to get off the bed and was surprised by Summer giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Goodnight Ryan. Thanks."  
  
"'Night, guys."  
  
"So. I should probably get to bed too; you're probably tired. Are you tired?" Seth was suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure why.  
  
"Are you afraid to be alone with me or something, Cohen?"  
  
"Oh no. Maybe. Uh, should I be?"  
  
"What would happen if I said yes?"  
  
"Well THAT would be a different story." He put his arm around her. "How scared should I be? As scared as Luke was?"  
  
Summer pulled away from him. "You guys are having way too much fun with that."  
  
"Come on, now. Seriously, what did you expect? Watching Luke get pushed around by a girl? He almost cried! I'd have paid Peter Jackson to write and direct that scene."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Dork alert! Cohen, Lord of the Rings is fiction, not part of everyday life. Well, the rest of the world's anyway."  
  
"Hence the "write and direct" reference. Clearly I have not crossed over to fantasy life completely." He gave her an evil grin. "And look who knows what movies Peter Jackson directed."  
  
Summer gasped, realizing he was right. "Oh my God! You're rubbing off on me! I'm becoming a dork!"  
  
Seth smiled. "If you can't beat us, join us, baby."  
  
Summer nudged his shoulder with hers. "Seth?"  
  
"Summer?" He nudged her back.  
  
"You want to tell me about - fire?"  
  
"Fire? Oh. Um, fuego. La lumbre. Beautiful. Inspiring. Hot. Jugo con fuego. Burns. Summer. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Why you haven't kissed me." She said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I thought I was a dork."  
  
"Seth, you have been so - good to me. Not just tonight. Can we start fresh?"  
  
"What? I didn't know we were stale."  
  
"Are you purposely making this hard for me, Cohen?"  
  
"Summer I don't know what you're referring to. You don't even like me, remember?"  
  
"I do too. Don't make me hit you."  
  
"She says she likes me while threatening to hit me. Hmmm. I have been waiting a really long time for this moment, Summer. I think I need convinced that you like me, and told properly that you want me to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Ok, I'll play it your way, Seth, but guess what you're going to be waiting a really long time for now?  
  
Silence. "Oh." More silence. "Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
"Maybe you could kiss me, and I might think about changing my mind."  
  
"I'm being manipulated and bribed. With sex. And we haven't even kissed yet!"  
  
She gave up and kissed him then. "How was that? Are you convinced?"  
  
He smiled. "I've got two words for you, Summer. No. Tongue. Means nothing, remember?"  
  
"Oooh! Cohen! You are such a -!"  
  
Seth kissed her then, not letting her finish, and smiled against her lips as he felt her tongue find his. He broke the kiss, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Summer sighed. "I know. A notable Radiohead fan, right?"  
  
"No, Summer. Your boyfriend." 


	5. Surrender Chapter 5

~Surrender - Chapter 5~  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Seth decided this was the most comfortable and relaxed he'd been in, well, ever. The hot tub was pretty "aahhh" inducing, but that didn't even come close to lying here holding Summer, her back warm against his chest. Nothing compared to this. People in general would be a lot happier, and nicer to one another if everyone would just spoon more often. He was glad they'd let Ryan and Marissa sleep in that morning in the crappy motel. Seth didn't care if both of them were denying it at the time, he knew they cared about each other, and waking up spooning was probably the only time either of them had woke up happy in a very long time. For damn sure it was the last time either of them had.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." He was pretty tired, but couldn't sleep due to that disbelieving part of his psyche that needed to verify continuously that he was indeed on a bed with Summer, it was a fact he was holding her tiny body against his, and that was for sure her hand holding his. Any second now a little voice would start in again. 'Did you know Summer is your girlfriend? Is that true? Are you sure? You better go over the conversation again. Just to make sure. Ask her.' He told the voice to shut up, and opened his eyes. "What's goin on? Can't you sleep?"  
  
Summer kept remembering Luke's eyes looking past her tonight to Ryan. Then Seth. Assessing the situation. She'd seen Luke go after Seth for no reason at all many times; didn't matter if Ryan was there or not, but tonight Luke hadn't moved. He had looked wary. And - outnumbered. "Something keeps bugging me. Why were you so different with Luke tonight?"  
  
"It was a different situation." Seth was uncomfortable talking about Luke. "He uh, threatened you."  
  
"Seth, you interrupted him and forced him to answer me. You've barely ever looked him in the eye before."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Listen, he's made your life miserable since you were 8. You -"  
  
"Do we really need to talk about Luke kicking my ass 100 times? Not something I'm real proud of."  
  
She turned over and looked at him. "That's what I'm saying! Tonight, you told him what to do, and he DID it. In front of everyone."  
  
"Ryan was there. He was scared of Ryan."  
  
"So what would have happened if Ryan weren't there? Just you?"  
  
Seth thought about the emotion that had ripped through him when Luke raised his fist to her. He'd felt the same way once before, when he'd visited Ryan in Juvie and seen the obvious fork marks in his neck. Rage, and the need to punish whoever had done that to his friend had filled him instantly and stayed for days. "I would have still gone to help you." The words came slowly.  
  
"You weren't even scared of him, were you?"  
  
"No. Well, it didn't matter if I was, I wasn't going to let him hurt you."  
  
Summer's voice was very soft. "So why do you let him hurt you?"  
  
"Because I -" Seth stopped. What was he about to say? He was used to it? It was a way of life? He didn't matter, but she did? "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
Summer was reading his mind. " I'm sorry for every crappy thing I ever said to you before I knew what you were really like. You matter to me, and Ryan and Marissa. If Luke tries anything with you again, I expect you to react like you did tonight. Got it?"  
  
Seth was very quiet. He suddenly had a very good idea how Ryan felt sometimes, living with a family that cared. Something he'd never had before.  
  
*****  
  
"So is Summer still asleep?" Seth got the cereal and milk as Ryan set out their bowls and spoons.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Your mom and dad leave already?" Yesterday, Kirsten had mentioned some work-related things to do today and Sandy had offered to keep her company.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ryan watched his friend sit down across from him. He was sure Seth woke up talking to his sheets in the morning and pretty much didn't stop all day except while eating or singing along with his favorite songs. Which was still technically talking. But so far this morning, nothing. "Seth, I'M the quiet one."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up, man?" He had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Ryan made a mental note to try talking more. Seth was really annoying this way.  
  
Summer shuffled into the room then, half asleep and still in her clothes from last night. She went to Seth on the stool, stopped behind him and slid her arms around his waist. Her cheek settled against his back and she closed her eyes again, leaning into him.  
  
Ryan lowered his spoon into the bowl, put an elbow on the counter and dropped his chin to his palm, looking at Seth expectantly. Breakfast had just gotten very interesting. It took real effort not to laugh out loud at the expression on Seth's face. He was trying to play it cool, but every few seconds Ryan could glimpse his real feelings. He looked kinda like he'd just found Bucky Lasek and Bob Burnquist at the door, asking him to come out and play. Or discovered a Lamborghini in the driveway with his name on it. Years of stoicism were the only thing keeping just a hint of a smile playing on Ryan's mouth.  
  
"Morning, Summer. You want some breakfast?" Ryan was beginning to think she'd fallen asleep against Seth back.  
  
"You guys always get up this early on Saturday?" Her voice was muffled.  
  
"Yeah, we're in a hopeless rut."  
  
Seth finally turned on the stool to face her. She automatically slipped her arms around his neck. "Hey. You don't have to get up just cause we are, you know."  
  
"You sure? Cuz I'm really tired. Your mom and dad?"  
  
"Are gone for the day." He finished for her. "We were up pretty late. Come on, you're going back to bed." He put an arm around her and walked her back to the den.  
  
When he returned to the kitchen, Ryan was reading a comic book. He spoke without looking up. "So. She was just draped all over you, and you finish her sentences now. Last night must have gone well."  
  
"Yeah, um. It did."  
  
Ryan waited a minute. Seth obviously wasn't going to say anything else. "Seth, you're freaking me out! I've talked more this morning than in the last month, just trying to get YOU started! My system can't take much more. You gonna tell me what happened?"  
  
Seth finally found his tongue. His brain hadn't caught up yet, though. He looked up. "Dude. She was, we were, um, Lord of the Rings and she knows Peter Jackson and uh, and that fire thing again, and then she was gonna hit me, and she bribed me with sex so I'd kiss her, and um, yeah." He looked down at his cereal. "Yeah."  
  
Ryan had sat back and crossed his arms at the beginning of Seth's ramble, expecting something a little more coherent. His eyebrows hit his hairline at the "bribed with sex" part. He was almost sorry he'd asked now. "Seth. That made no sense. Seth!"  
  
Seth looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean - no. She said I'd, uh no." He shook his head. "But she's my - she's my - she's into me. So it's possible. Someday." He looked thrilled and alarmed at the thought.  
  
That expression sent Ryan over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore and laughed. Seth focused on him and smiled.  
  
"So you're together now? She's your girlfriend?"  
  
Seth nodded happily.  
  
"That's awesome, man. I told you, didn't I?"  
  
He nodded again. "She really likes me, Ryan." He looked down at his bowl again.  
  
"I'm glad. Shows she's got some brains."  
  
Seth turned red. "Thanks, dude."  
  
They finished breakfast in silence. Ryan wished he had some idea what his future held with Marissa. From past experience with his mom, he knew rehab meant she wasn't allowed visitors with anyone other than a member of her family for a period of time, and her parents hadn't exactly been forthcoming with details. He knew she needed to be on her own to get a handle on the problems that were overwhelming her, he just wished he knew how she was, and what she was thinking. The last time he'd seen her she was still unconscious, lying pale and frail on a gurney headed down a hall away from him. The nurses had refused to let him go with her, so he had retreated to the waiting area with Seth and Summer. Her parents had rushed in, Julie Cooper making it a point to ignore the three of them, but later Mr. Cooper had appeared long enough to thank them for finding her and bringing her to the hospital so quickly. They didn't know anything about her condition, but he promised he would let them know as soon as he did. Seth's parents had shown up, waiting with them until Mr. Cooper came out to say it looked like she was going to be ok, then they had reluctantly gone home. The only reason they knew Marissa was away in rehab was because Kirsten had happened to see Julie Cooper getting out of her car in her driveway a few days later, and quickly walked over before she got in the house. Seth and Ryan had watched as a very tense, icy conversation ensued; ending with Julie turning her back and walking away while Kirsten was still talking. Seth's mom had returned, face flushed and hands clenched, but all she could tell them was that Marissa was in rehab, and Julie wouldn't tell her anything else. Ryan figured Marissa's mom was blaming it on him.  
  
"What do you want to do today? I was thinking we could go to the pier, or maybe teach Summer the fine art of Playstation. You want to go to the beach? Whatever you want to do, Ryan, tell me." Seth had snapped out of his befuddlement after seeing his friend sinking into brooding mode. He knew Ryan was dying inside not knowing how Marissa was.  
  
A voice came from behind them. "As much as I'm looking forward to learning to kick both your asses on the Playstation, I have an even better idea." Summer held up her cell phone triumphantly.  
  
"Don't tell me, Luke called and wants to take us to lunch?"  
  
"Funny, Seth. No. You guys, I just got a text message from a certain friend of ours."  
  
Seth swung around and Ryan was across the room in an instant.  
  
"See?" She handed the phone to Ryan. He read aloud to Seth. "Please come. Bring R & S. Then there's an address. I don't know where this is, do you?" Summer shook her head and Seth came over to look. "I don't either but I'll look it up on the computer while you get cleaned up, Summer. Get moving."  
  
She kissed him quickly and looked over her shoulder as she walked away. "Hmmm. Authority boy. I might like that."  
  
Seth decided to push his luck. "You already do. Admit it."  
  
She saluted him. "Ok. But don't get used to bossing me around. Everyone knows who's in control here." She smiled sweetly then and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Seth looked at Ryan. "Everyone knows, dude. Do you know?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yep. It's not you, man."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone! Knowing that you guys are interested makes this even more fun to write.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Seth turned to Summer beside him in the front seat. "This trip? We're going to have an understanding."  
  
Summer gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.  
  
"I am going to give you the map I printed out, and you are allowed to give helpful, un-confusing, non-shrill directions. You will not criticize my driving, and under no circumstances will you or any part of you cross this line at any time. " He drew an imaginary line between them.  
  
She immediately reached across the line and took his hand. Seth looked down at his hand in hers, then back up at her. She leaned over and kissed him, smiling impishly at him as she returned to her side of the truck.  
  
Seth let out a long sigh and looked at Ryan in the rear-view mirror. "All right then. That went well, don't you think?" Ryan threw a sardonic thumb up. Seth turned to her and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Summer. I'm serious. At least promise you won't touch the steering wheel. I can't afford any more repairs."  
  
"Oh THAT. Ok, I promise." She nodded into his hands. Seth smiled in victory and kissed her, almost shyly. It was going to take him a while to get used to full access to Summer's, uh, parts.  
  
Ryan groaned from the back seat. "You guys aren't going to do this all day, are you? Can we at least get there before you make out? Or maybe I should drive? Big back seat here."  
  
"Chill, amigo, we're on our way. I know you're, uh, anxious to get there." Seth started the truck, handed Summer the map, and they hit the road.  
  
Ryan stared out the window, not noticing the passing scenery. He couldn't figure out why Marissa texted instead of just calling. Was she worried about being overheard? Were they not supposed to be going to see her? He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her recovery. His need to see her was overruling that thought for now, though. He had barely slept since they got home from Mexico. He had seen too many grim things in his life, and knew that after a while he'd become sort of immune, or disconnected. Like doctors did, he guessed. Knife wounds, kids convulsing from poor quality drugs, his mom's indifferent swig of her drink while her boyfriend was doing some serious damage to her kid; those things still affect you, but not in that deep raw place like before, because if you let them, it would mess you up permanently. But seeing Marissa lying motionless in that dirty alley like a discarded doll had hit him like a freight train. He had known that feeling one other time recently, when he'd seen Luke bleeding on the floor, and had a moment of dread; no, sheer terror actually, until he'd seen Seth in the corner, standing up, not bleeding and not shot. Ryan looked in the rear-view mirror at Seth again. Life was easier for the most part since moving here. The stakes were so much higher now that he'd allowed himself to care, though.  
  
What could she have been thinking? He'd lain awake nights wondering if she'd really meant to end her life, or had just gone overboard trying to make the pain stop for a while. And if she was trying to kill herself, where did that leave him? He knew it was completely stupid and selfish, because her actions were not about him, but he was hurt that he wasn't enough for her. That she felt like she needed to take pills instead of talking to him and letting him help her. Didn't she know he would do anything for her? Ryan closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the seat as the familiar circle of anxiety wove itself around his brain. At least he knew she wanted to see him now. One fear was laid to rest. He thought maybe he could sleep tonight if he just saw for himself that she was ok, and removed that image from his head of her crumpled on the dirt in the alley.  
  
"Dude."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You doin ok?" Seth had thought Ryan would be happy; they were going to see Marissa after all. Well, not happy, cuz she was in rehab and stuff, but definitely not as sad as he looked right now.  
  
"All good."  
  
Summer turned around in her seat. "Look, other Cohen - wait, is your last name Cohen now? What IS his last name?" She looked to Seth.  
  
"He is a Cohen, as he is a member of the Cohen family. But his last name is Atwood, until he decides otherwise. If, uh, he wants to decide otherwise, which would be SO totally cool. Not to say that he has to, or anything, cuz, you know, that's uh- you know. Cool. And why is that important, Summer?" He caught Ryan's eye in the mirror, worried that he'd offended him. Ryan just looked mildly amused.  
  
"Way to vague that up, Seth, thanks. And since I just recently progressed from "Chino" to "Ryan", I thought I'd go for the whole enchilada. Besides, I sound much more authorative and in charge when using last names." Summer turned back to Ryan.  
  
"Is "authorative" a real word?" Seth cut in.  
  
"Whatever, Cohen. Anyway, poster boy for angst. Give up the pride. Get on the reaching out train. We're here for you."  
  
Seth shook his head. "Summer, you're so - nurturing. In a drill sergeant way."  
  
"Shut up and help Ryan. Make him talk."  
  
"Ah, guys?" Ryan found a small space in the bickering and jumped in. "Thanks, but I'm fine."  
  
Summer shook her head. "You can't be fine and look like the crying Indian commercial at the same time. Reach out, Atwood-Cohen."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, considered it for a moment, then figured what the hell. "I'm just worried."  
  
"Very good." She turned to Seth. "He shared, isn't that cool?" She swung back to Ryan. "About what? Marissa? Or about 'you' and Marissa?"  
  
"No. Yeah. Geez I sound like Seth. I just want her to get well. I want her to be ok. But I wish I knew...."  
  
Summer gave up and opened her mouth to speak, but Seth held up a hand. "He does this. Odds are 60 - 40, if you give him a minute? He'll continue."  
  
Ryan shot a 'look' at the back of Seth's head. " I just wish I knew what she was thinking. About a lot of things, and about - well, us." He looked quickly out the window. While it felt kind of good to talk about this, he was not at all comfortable airing his thoughts.  
  
"Everything's kind of up in the air, isn't it?" Summer looked sympathetically at Ryan. "I mean, that morning after she decided not to go home, and head to TJ? The rest of that day was really good right up until the Luke and Holly show. It's obviously over with Luke though, you know."  
  
Ryan looked down and studied the carpet on the truck floor. "I don't know that. She might -"  
  
"Ryan, no. I don't know what she's thinking now, but I can tell you some of what she was thinking that day, cause she told me. You have to understand. Things happened with Luke that made her think she had to stay with him. Her mom is always ragging on her about how Luke is the answer to all her prayers for the future. Financially, ya know. And I mean ALWAYS, even before her dad lost 4 mil or whatever. Marissa's a smart girl, and it being the 21st century and all, you would think her mom would be telling her to study hard and make something of herself, not rely on some guy to take care of her, but I'm sure you know all about Marissa's mom, right? Right. I got off track. Sorry. Julie Cooper rant over. So, what she told me that day. Everyone had her convinced she should be with Luke. You got her all twisted up the night of Seth's grandpa's party."  
  
Ryan closed his eyes and winced at that.  
  
"Hang on, sweetie, I'm not done yet. When we were changing in our room in TJ, she turned to me and said 'Summer, I'm happy today. I woke up happy and it stayed all day.' Poor thing, like she couldn't believe she got a happy day instead of the usual suck-fest." She looked at Seth. "And everyone knows why she woke up happy, don't we?"  
  
Seth grinned while Ryan turned red and looked at the floor again. "Look Ryan, I'll admit I didn't understand what she saw in you back then. But once I saw you guys together that day, it was obvious. She laughed. She smiled. She talked. She acted like a 16-year-old girl instead of someone dragging around a lot of crap. She was glad that you guys had gotten past the bad stuff, and didn't want to screw your friendship up again. So basically Luke was safe, and she had a lot of pressure to stay with him. You made her happy. Now Luke blew it. She won't take him back, because his being a man-whore validates her wanting someone better than him to Mommy dearest. He's out of the picture, if that helps."  
  
Ryan just nodded and looked out the window again. "Thanks, Summer."  
  
"No prob, A.C., I'm here for you." She turned to Seth and whispered. "Did I help?"  
  
"I think so." Seth whispered back. "Why are we whispering again? And uh, A.C.?"  
  
"Atwood -Cohen. Has a nice ring to it, but it's too long. Doesn't flow well in conversation."  
  
Seth nodded as if that made perfect sense. "You could always call him, gee, I don't know, Ryan?"  
  
"Obviously you weren't paying attention when I was going over 'authorative' and 'in charge', Seth."  
  
"Forgive me for my memory lapse, oh talkative one. That was at least an hour back in your monologue. Did I know you talked this much when I decided I liked you? This could have a serious effect on our - "  
  
"On our what?" Summer leaned over and kissed his cheek, then continued down his neck.  
  
Seth sighed. She was always going to win with that, wasn't she? Oh yes. She was. "On our cell phone minutes. Yep, that's definitely what I was going to say."  
  
"Uh huh. It's the next street here. Turn left. There it is."  
  
Ryan was expecting a hospital or something. They were parked in front of what looked like a regular house in a residential area. "Do you see any of the Cooper's vehicles? I have a feeling they would not be happy about us being here."  
  
"No Cooper cars. Should we go to the door?" Summer looked at Ryan.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Let's wait a minute and see if she comes out. I'm not sure if we're supposed to be here, even."  
  
***** 


	7. Surrender Chapter 7

A/N - Again, I appreciate the reviews. Thank you to everyone that does. You guys rock.  
  
Hmmm. Should I add this? Maybe so. Ryan's reaction to Marissa is different in this than any other fic I've read. Just in case anyone thinks it's insensitive, you should know that I based this on a real-life situation, while trying to keep true to Ryan.  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Ryan decided that after living with Seth's conspiracy theories and love of "stealth mode" for this long, some of it must have rubbed off on him. The three of them had been watching the house for several minutes, nothing had happened, and Ryan was impatient to see her. Maybe Marissa had texted because it was funner than talking. Who the hell knew? He really didn't care at this point. She would have said if they needed to wait, right? He started to open the truck door when Seth stopped him.  
  
"Hold up, man. Someone's coming out."  
  
They watched as a middle-aged woman walked across the street, got into a car, then pulled away. As soon as it was out of sight, the front door opened again, and a tall man, younger than the lady, stepped out and motioned to them. They looked at each other, then headed up to the house.  
  
"Come in. You must be Marissa's friends?" The man asked them at the door.  
  
Ryan stepped forward. "Yeah. We got a text message from her with this address."  
  
"I'm so glad you came to see her. She's been very anxious."  
  
Ryan looked around, seeing nothing more than a sparsely furnished living room beyond the entryway they were currently standing in. "So, uh, Henry. Are we supposed to be here or is this going to get Marissa in trouble? "  
  
Henry smiled. "You must be Ryan. It's good of you to worry about that, but let's just say she's not "not" supposed to have visitors today. She's outside, please follow me."  
  
The three friends followed him through the modest house to the back, where Henry opened a door for them. They stepped outside into a beautifully landscaped area, more of a flower garden with brick paths winding through it than a yard. Marissa was sitting on a bench under a tree. She heard the door and stood up, but didn't move. She looked frightened and tense.  
  
Summer ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Coop, oh my god, it's so good to see you. How are you doing? Are you ok?" Marissa was stiff for a moment, then hugged her back, starting to cry. Summer pulled back and looked at her with concern. "Sweetie, what is it? Don't cry. Everything's ok now."  
  
Seth walked over to them and put his arm around Marissa. "I'm glad you're ok, neighbor. We were worried about you."  
  
Marissa wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks. I was afraid, I mean, I didn't think you guys would come."  
  
"Why not? Of course we'd come to see you, we've been going crazy not knowing how you are. Seth's mom tried to get some news out of your mom, but that didn't go so well."  
  
Marissa shook her head and looked at the bricks next to her feet. "I'm sorry you guys. What I did was so stupid, and I figured you were mad at me. I mean, if you were, or if you are, I wouldn't blame you; I realize I put you through hell. It wasn't - "  
  
"Coop, no one is mad at you. We were scared, yeah, but we're your friends. We just want you to get better and come home." Realizing she wasn't paying attention, Summer followed Marissa's gaze. Ryan was seemingly frozen by the door still, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He was studying his shoe intently, occasionally throwing a nervous sideways glance their way. Summer grabbed Seth by the hand. "C'mon Cohen, let's go look at the flowers. Way over there."  
  
Ryan looked up then and locked eyes with Marissa. She watched him nervously as he walked toward her. He stopped several steps away from her. "Hey." It was all he could manage right then. He had wanted to get here so badly; he needed to look at her and know she was ok. But seeing her now had dredged up emotions he hadn't expected at all, and it was a struggle to control them.  
  
"Hey. You came. Thanks." There was a silent moment, then she looked away. His blue eyes were unreadable, but there was no mistaking the clenched muscle in his jaw. "You're upset. I understand. I was - "  
  
"Do you? Do you understand?" Ryan interrupted her. She turned to him again, taken aback by the anger in his quiet voice. "I thought you were dead, Marissa. I carried you out of a filthy alley thinking you were dead."  
  
Marissa's hands went to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so -"  
  
His bitter voice rose over hers. "Do you know that Summer thought it was her fault? Don't you know how much-? " He turned away from her suddenly, and lowered his voice, his tone softening. "I'm sorry. I just - don't understand."  
  
Marissa's hands were shaking even though she had expected this from him. He was the only one that ever called her on her bullshit. She took a deep breath.  
  
"It's ok, I get it. My actions have consequences on the people around me. You have every right to be pissed off. What I did was selfish and stupid. I'm sorry you had to pick up the pieces of my mess. I'm sorry for a lot of things, Ryan."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed and his back to her still. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
She had known he would ask that, too. Most people never would, because they really didn't want to know the answer. It was a subject no one wanted to talk about. But Ryan definitely wasn't "most people". She watched the muscle in his jaw tighten. "I was not trying to kill myself. I know that for sure. I just wanted everything to - stop for a minute."  
  
"And you couldn't talk to me? I couldn't help you? You had to take pills." He tried to keep his voice even, but hurt feelings wrapped around his words.  
  
"I didn't think you'd understand."  
  
He turned on her then, furious. "ME? I wouldn't understand that life is fucked up? No. You're going to have to do better than that. Don't blame this on my lack of understanding. You didn't give me the chance to." He backed further away and crossed his arms.  
  
"It wasn't talking about life! But you're right. I- that wasn't true. I just thought I couldn't talk to you." She looked at the flowers near her feet. "Especially you," she added softly.  
  
He watched her intently. "Why not me? Tell me."  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she looked up at him. "I don't think I know how. It won't make sense to you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She crossed her arms over her stomach and walked to the bench, sitting down. Ryan followed only with his eyes.  
  
"You know I was already upset about my parents," she started slowly. "Then Luke and Holly, and she said he'd been messing around forever, and that everyone knew. The look on his face - well I knew it was true then. And we had just - well, it was like everything that was normal and stable in my life wasn't anymore. And I still don't understand why I didn't know he was cheating. I was so incredibly embarrassed, and felt SO stupid. 'Everyone' knew. Everyone but me." She looked up at him then. "Don't you see? You were - I was trying to decide between you and Luke for so long. When I was running out of the club, all I could think was that I'd chosen him, after messing with your head and hurting you trying to make that decision, and he'd been cheating the entire time. He didn't care about me and I should have been with you all along. I thought you would be mad that I had stayed with him. I was." She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked up at him again. "So here it is. My boyfriend since 5th grade was not the person I thought he was. I was embarrassed that I had stayed with him and I couldn't face you because of that. My dad had moved out. My mom makes me miserable. I felt like I had no one. It hurt and I wanted it to stop for a little while." It was quiet for a moment. "Does that make sense?"  
  
Ryan dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. "A little. Too many bad things happened on top of each other, and you weren't exactly thinking clearly either. But you have to know the only way I'd be mad is if you'd known he was cheating on you and still stayed with him. You obviously didn't know, Marissa."  
  
"Everyone else did. I should have."  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't mad at you. I just wanted to help you."  
  
"Ryan, I'm sorry I put you through that. All you guys. I just wanted to stop feeling. I didn't think ahead to how it would affect you."  
  
He watched her quietly. She looked so much better than that last image he'd had in his head for so long. She had color in her cheeks and her eyes were clear. She seemed more focused than she'd been in a long time.  
  
"How are you? Now, I mean?"  
  
"I'm doing very well. This place has been good. I'm learning how to deal with things."  
  
He walked to the bench and sat down next to her.  
  
Marissa looked at him carefully. "My main concern is that I hurt somebody I care about, and he doesn't want me in his life anymore. I understand if that's the case, though."  
  
He was looking away and didn't answer. When he finally turned to her, she saw that his eyes were wet, and he was struggling to hold back tears. " I was so scared. I thought you were dead. I felt so badly for you, what you must have been going through, but I - it was like - I'd been abandoned again. I know it's selfish, but that's what it felt like," he admitted quietly.  
  
Marissa put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Ryan. I never meant for that to happen."  
  
He didn't move for a minute, then he pulled her close and held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry too. God, Marissa, you must have been in so much pain. I shouldn't have gotten angry."  
  
"I sort of expected you to. It's a pretty common reaction for families and friends of people like me. That do stuff like this, I mean. And you've never been one to hold back with me." She leaned into him, loving the feeling of being in his arms. He was safe and warm, and this was only place she wanted to be.  
  
They held each other for a while, quiet and happy to be together finally.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."  
  
"I thought the same thing about you." They looked at each and smiled.  
  
"Should this wait, though?" Ryan was concerned. "If you already have enough to deal with - "  
  
"Ryan, do you even have to ask that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I have to ask. If it's something that should wait till you're out of rehab and feeling stronger, then we'll wait."  
  
She kissed him softly. "Now is good. I don't need to wait. I need to have something good to think about while I'm here." She laughed quietly. "This isn't rehab. Did my mother say that's where I was?"  
  
He looked at her, confused. "Yeah. What is this place?"  
  
"This is more like live-in, intensive counseling. We're working on how I deal with things, the things that set me off, and the things I need to avoid. One of which, I've learned, is my mother. But that's where the learning to "deal with things' comes into play." She laughed. "Didn't you wonder why I texted Summer instead of calling?" Ryan nodded. "My mom was here all morning, and I didn't want her to hear me using Henry's phone."  
  
"So we're not supposed to be here? If this is - ?"  
  
"Ryan. It's ok. My mother doesn't want me to see anyone. My doctor is aware of the problems between mom and me. She thought it would be good for me to have a visit with you guys, to resolve things, since I've been so worried about all of you. I guess she's not supposed to go against my parents' wishes, but it was made known to me that what the doctor didn't know, she couldn't tell my mom. Henry said he would watch for you guys and stop you if the doctor was still here, so I texted Summer. I wanted to get a message out early though, cause I didn't know how long it would take Summer to get a hold of you two. On the off chance that you would come, that is."  
  
Ryan smiled. "It took about 30 seconds. She just walked into the kitchen." Marissa looked puzzled. "She's staying with us now. She didn't want to, but now that she and Seth are together, I'm guessing she'll be there till her parents get home."  
  
Her eyes opened wide. "What? They're together? And she's staying with you? How did I miss all this?" She smiled, excited for her friends. "Seth must be so happy."  
  
"You have no idea. Let's go find them." Ryan took her hand and they walked down the path until they found Seth and Summer on another bench, kissing. "I could have told you that's what they'd be doing."  
  
Seth held up one finger, and continued for a minute. Finally they broke the kiss. "Do not mock us, Ryan. This is all a new and glorious adventure."  
  
Marissa was almost jumping up and down. "You guys! How new? When did this happen? This is so cool!"  
  
Seth looked at his watch. "Thirteen hours and 20 minutes ago." He looked at Summer. "Right?" She looked at his watch. "Yep, pretty much." She gave him a fast kiss. Seth smiled, still seeming a little stunned at his good fortune. "If you throw in approximately 6 hours of sleep, that's really only 7 hours and 20 minutes of togetherness. So yeah. New."  
  
Ryan smirked at him. "So new that Seth has just recently started speaking in full coherent sentences again." He turned to Marissa. "He didn't speak for hours this morning."  
  
Marissa looked shocked. "Seth? Silent?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Then when he did talk, it was incoherent babble. But that's not all that different, I guess."  
  
"Oh Hey. Everyone take note of Ryan's new sense of humor." Seth shook his head.  
  
Summer smiled. "I'm taking note of Ryan holding Marissa's hand. I see double dating in our futures."  
  
"Leave them alone, Summer. It's none of your business. However, since you can see the future, I was wondering if - " Seth leaned down and whispered in Summer's ear. "Will that be happening anytime soon?" Summer hit him. "Ow. Guess not." He looked back to Ryan. "So, you guys together now?"  
  
Marissa looked at Ryan sympathetically. "Wow. You have a fun a ride ahead of you."  
  
Henry called from the back door. "Marissa, Dr. Tate will be back soon."  
  
She thanked him and turned back to her friends. " I'm sorry guys, but you have to go. I wish I'd had more time with all of you."  
  
Seth held up a hand. "Don't worry about us. If Ryan can be counted on for a couple of brood-free hours out of the day now, it was time well spent without Summer and I. We're just glad you're ok."  
  
They walked back through the house and out to the truck. Seth and Summer hugged Marissa goodbye and got in.  
  
Ryan played with a strand of her hair. "So, do I get to talk to you? How long will you be here, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. Until she thinks I'm ok again. And there's no phone here. Just Henry's cell. Maybe he'll let me text you or call you, though. I'm sorry it's so - "  
  
Ryan stopped her with a kiss. "Do whatever you need to get well. That's what's important. I can wait. Just come home soon."  
  
Marissa smiled at him. "I think my doctor is going find a much happier girl when she gets back. That can only help things." She kissed him on the cheek. " I better go. I'll see you soon."  
  
Ryan kissed her and they held on to each other for a minute, then he reluctantly got in the truck. Marissa waved at them, then disappeared into the house.  
  
***** 


	8. Surrender Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It was quiet at dinner. Too quiet. Kirsten looked over at Sandy, raising an eyebrow, and they both turned to look at the boys. Ryan was sitting slumped to one side of his chair, elbow on table with chin in hand, pushing peas around his plate with a fork. Seth was leaning back in his chair, paying absolutely no attention to his food, eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"All right, you two. Something's up. What happened today?" Kirsten looked from Seth to Ryan.  
  
Seth lowered his gaze while Ryan's eyes flicked toward Kirsten. Seth glanced at Ryan. "Did something happen today, dude?" Ryan shrugged. "What makes you think something happened today, Mom?"  
  
"Because you, Seth, are not eating, and more importantly, not talking. And you Ryan, are smiling at your peas. Smiling. Something definitely happened today."  
  
Sandy winked at Kirsten. "Could this something have to do with a girl? Or girls, maybe?"  
  
Kirsten gave Sandy a concerned, serious look. "I guess we're going to have to lock Seth in his room at night while Summer's staying here."  
  
Seth straightened in his chair and looked quickly from his mom to his dad, turning red. "It was an accident. We just fell asleep, uh, watching TV, accidentally, because Conan was boring and Carson Daly was lame, who even cares why Pink hates Christina anyway, besides well, Summer, so sleeping, that's what we were doing. Definitely with clothes on, and then - what do you know? The sun came up and....." Finally noticing Ryan's "shut up" look, and Sandy shaking his head sadly, Seth trailed off. "Aaaaand you wouldn't have known that I didn't sleep in my room if I hadn't just told you, would you?"  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that." Ryan gazed at him, disappointed.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten high-fived each other. "Seth, your mother is the master at that game. Have you learned nothing from my failures?"  
  
"Apparently not," Seth muttered. "And who high-fives anymore? Geez."  
  
"So that takes care of one of you. And you WILL be sleeping in your room from now on." Kirsten turned to Ryan. "What happened with you? You barely smile at 'The Simpson's.' Why are your peas so lucky tonight?"  
  
"It's like the Inquisition, Ryan. The thumbscrews are next. Don't crack under the pressure," Seth warned his friend.  
  
Ryan just looked at him, then turned back to Kirsten. "We went to see Marissa today."  
  
"Traitor," Seth mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ryan, that's wonderful. How is she? Is she home?"  
  
He shook his head. "She's at a counseling place. But she seems good. Stronger."  
  
Kirsten quickly touched his cheek. " I bet you feel better now that you've talked to her. Everything's ok, then?"  
  
Ryan nodded, a little shyly.  
  
"Good. So what's up with you and Summer, Seth? Looked pretty intense in the kitchen last night."  
  
Seth looked at his mom, wide eyed. "No, I'm done. We already did me; remember my big mouth running about sleeping in the den? Maybe Ryan would like to tell you about his visit with Marissa."  
  
Kirsten and Sandy both shook their heads at him.  
  
"What? You want details? I don't think so. Ryan didn't have to give details." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "That's just wrong."  
  
"Seth. We don't want a play-by-play of the action. We just want to know if you and Summer are together or dating or whatever. Ryan doesn't have to give details because Marissa's not staying with us. If she ever does, he'll be on the hot seat," Sandy explained.  
  
"Oh. Well. Yes, then. We are. As in dating. She's my, she's my, yeah. We are." Seth looked at the table, flustered.  
  
Ryan glanced at him, then turned to Sandy and Kirsten. "He can't say it yet. I don't think he believes it." He gave them a little smile. "She really does like him."  
  
Seth looked up, startled. "I can't say what? I know she likes me. I said we're dating. What?"  
  
His cell phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID with a smile. "In fact, there's my little smitten kitten now."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes, and Sandy and Kirsten smiled at each other as Seth spoke with Summer.  
  
He hung up and looked to Ryan. "I need to go pick her up. You want to ride along?"  
  
"No, that's ok. You go. Just say it."  
  
"Say what, dude?"  
  
"Girlfriend. Repeat after me, Seth. She's...my... girlfriend."  
  
Seth looked at his parents. "Can you believe that? Ryan gets one kiss and suddenly he's a comedian instead of the major shareholder in "I'm-so- broody" angst."  
  
Sandy raised his eyebrows at Kirsten. "Oh, man. There was kissing with Ryan even! It's a field day for macking in the family, honey. We need to catch up."  
  
Kirsten leaned over and kissed Sandy then. "The night's not over."  
  
Seth stood up quickly. "I'm pretending like I didn't hear that. You definitely just said 'dinner's not over.' Ryan, you sure you don't want to go with me? Cause, ew, as Summer would say."  
  
Ryan gave the Cohen's a sideways glance. "No, I'll stay here. But I do need to uh, go to my room. For something. Anything." He got up to follow Seth.  
  
Seth stopped in the door and turned back to them. "I'm going to pick up my girlfriend, now. That incredibly hot girl that's into me? Summer. She's my girlfriend. Just so you know. I'll be back. With my girlfriend." He stared at Ryan. "Happy?"  
  
Ryan winced. "Wow. Overkill."  
  
Sandy gave him a thumbs up. "Take your time, son." He looked at Kirsten, who smiled up at him. "The night's young."  
  
"Leaving. Now." Seth went out the door with a look of disgust.  
  
"Right behind you. Night." Ryan called back at them.  
  
Sandy kissed Kirsten. "Do we know how to clear a room of teenagers or what?"  
  
****  
  
Seth parked the truck in Summer's driveway and went to the door. As he raised his hand to knock, it swung open and Summer grabbed his arm, dragging him into the house. She kicked the door shut, then crowded him back against it, running her hands up into his hair and kissing him fiercely. His hands hovered over her shoulders for a moment, then the surprise wore off and one settled in her hair while the other slid down her arm. He regained his senses and kissed her back, pulling her up close to him. After a while, she finally broke the kiss, and grinned at him.  
  
"Um. Hi?" Seth managed to pant out, leaning his head back against the door.  
  
"Hey. I missed you."  
  
Seth raised his arm until his watch was at eye level. "I dropped you off 3 hours ago."  
  
"And -?" Summer dropped a hand to her hip, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, I am SO not complaining, not even a little bit, nonono, don't even think that, cuz that would be wrong and really - and no. Not even. Any time you want to miss me would be perfectly fine with me, and uh, and if you miss me like that? With all the aggressive shoving and kissing? Well, even better. Uh huh." He threw a thumb back at the door. "I am totally feelin' the door action."  
  
Summer was trying to glare at him, but finally erupted in giggles. "You are so abnormal, Cohen."  
  
Seth took in a deep breath, relieved that he had talked his way out of the wrath of Summer. He looked down at her. "But that's good, right? Like "original" abnormal? "One of a kind" abnormal? And by the way, does "abnormal" still get attacked at the door when you miss him? Cuz hey, he could really get used to that." He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Anything's possible, Seth." She smiled coyly.  
  
"Anything. Huh." He cleared his throat. "Ok, then. Are you ready to go? I've got the bed parked pretty close to the door, so how many bags do you have? You took 5 to TJ, I can only imagine how many you have now weighing 50 pounds each. I should have made Ryan come. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You've got what parked, Seth?"  
  
"The truck. Why? Should I have brought the car?"  
  
"You said you had the bed parked."  
  
"Did not. Why would I say that? Summer." He shook his head at her insistent nod.  
  
"Yes, Seth, you did, and maybe because you're thinking about getting me into one." Summer went for the bold approach and expected him to turn into a stuttering blushing mess.  
  
"Well, let's say for the sake of argument that I DID say 'bed', which I didn't, then that shouldn't surprise you after your overly enthusiastic hello against the front door. And that 'anything's possible' comment just sent me right over the edge, and let's not forget the fact that you're freaking gorgeous." He looked her up and down slowly. "So. Maybe I did think about a bed. With you on it. With me on you."  
  
Summer's eyes got wide and she literally felt her knees failing her. How funny. That saying about being weak in the knees wasn't just a saying. She was getting hot, a warm rush sweeping through her. Damn. Neither was the one about 'burning with desire'. "Wow. Where did that come from, Cohen?" she breathed as her hand went to his shoulder to steady herself.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I just opened my mouth and there it was. Words falling out. In a really tactless manner." He studied her face. "But you liked it."  
  
"Oh yeah." She fanned herself.  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
"Do we have to get right back to your house?"  
  
"No. I'd rather not since the parents are fondling each other as we speak."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
"Well then I think it would be only polite to give you a tour of the house." Summer grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.  
  
"We have an entire house to ourselves and you want to give me a tour?" They went through the elegant living room and started up a massive stairway.  
  
"It's a short tour that ends in my room. In my bed." Summer looked back over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Score. So again, just to clarify, dirty talk turns you on."  
  
"I'm thinking yes."  
  
"Fair enough." They turned down a hall and Seth put his arm around her. "Hey! You got a Playstation?"  
  
Summer stopped just inside her room and gave him a withering glare. "You totally did not just say that."  
  
"You're right. I absolutely did not just say that. Just like I didn't say 'bed' earlier. Look where not saying 'bed' got me." He gestured around the room and winked at her.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "You planned this? That whole conversation?"  
  
Seth gave her a wicked smile and sat on the edge of her bed. "You underestimated me, Summer. As usual."  
  
"Oh my God! You're so - you played me! That's - Actually, Seth, that's incredibly hot." She pushed him back on the bed and then climbed on, straddling him.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
***** 


End file.
